Path in Life
by cloudy mind
Summary: axc Cagalli misunderstands Athrun, how will they patch it up? Will they have a happy marriage with nothing in their way? Find out!
1. Confusion, Pat: Intro

Her eyes widened in shock, the scene before her was too unbearable. She was about to break. The strong Cagalli Yula Attha wasn't so strong anymore. Her heart was crying out. She tried to smile but her lips quivered, she wanted to be happy but her voice began to crack. She kept strong she wouldn't look weak in front of any one, she stood still with an unreadable expression on her face. "So your Lacus Clyne?" a brunette boy asked Mia Campbell who was hugging Athrun's arm tightly. "Yes sir, and you must know my fiancé, Athrun Zala" she politely answered. The word fiancé echoed through Cagalli's mind, jealousy ran through her body. She looked at Athrun, he didn't look uneasy but comfortable "Nice too meet you Miss Clyne" Cagalli greeted and forced forced a smile. "Yes nice to meet you too, Miss Attha" Mia innocently smiled "You jerk" Cagalli thought "Ah… Mi- Lacus.. I'm talking to my friends can you excuse us?" Athrun requested the girl beside him who nodded in response and kissed him on the cheek and went back to her ping zaku. "So she's the imposter?" Kira asked, Athrun nooded "Why would PLANTs make an imposter?" Cagalli joined the conversation, her voice more shaky than before, but before Athrun can answer Kira cutted in "There up tp no good!" he clenched his fist "No Kira!" Athrun countered "Then what?" Kira was starting a fight "Stop!" Cagalli interrupted the two men "Let's go Kira!" she said. But before they started to climb down "Hey Athrun!" Cagalli called with a smile she ran to himand gave him a kiss on the cheek, took his palm and carefully placed the ring he gave her on his palm "I bet your fiancé would be happy" she whispered and climbed down with Kira. Athrun was standing there stumped, then suddenly Mia hugged him from behind complementing the ring on his palm. When Kira and Cagalli boarded Archangel, everyone was curious "What happened?" Captain Ramius asked as she approached Cagalli "Nothing much… only that Athrun went back to Zaft and gladly found a fiancé" she sarcasticly answered then she heard a few gasps "Cagalli your ring?" Lacus asked "I.. I.. gave it back to him.." she answered and dropped down to her knees, Lacus knelt beside her and Cagalli started to cry on the pink songstress' shoulder.

Athruns POV

Tonight I kept struggling against my thoughts, how Cagalli could do this to him and that she can still smile after she saw Mia. I feel lost and that my heart has been shattered into million pieces yet all I think is Cagalli… her honest smiles and hearty laughs that fills me. Have I really have hurt her that much? We both struggle for peace yet we will again point guns at each other.. Can I take more of this? I'm not sure.

END

The blue haired coordinator woke up and sighed and turned to check the clock but his eyes fell on the ring that he gave Cagalli, the scarlet stone shone its beautiful color against the dim light in his room, he winced, remembering memories, he was interrupted when he heard a female voice throught his room in Minerva "Um… Commander Zala would you want to eat with us?" the feamale voice asked which belonged to Lunamaria Hawke "Ah… in a while" he answered and shook his head and wore his red uniform. He joined Shinn, Lunamaria and Meyrin for simple breakfast in Minerva. "Commander? Are you all right?" Luna asked and sat down beside Athrun who slightly shook his head and quickly shook his head. "Minerva crew!" Captain Talia called "the repaires got delayed so I grant you another day of freedom" the captain announced "Yey!" Meyrin cheered.


	2. Confusion:Chap 1

Chapter 1

Before noon, Athrun went to town only to see the unexpected. He drove to a gift shop and happen to see Cagalli and Lacus, the real Lacus Clyne. Athrun parked across the shop and climbed out his black sports car wearing a blue shirt topped with unbottoned white polo with dark pants. He crossed the street and entered the shop.

Lacus' haro seemed to have noticed him since it started to go "Haro! Athrun! Athrun!" catching the attention of both Cagalli and Lacus. "Ara! Athrun!" Lacus greeted with a smile, she was wearing a light blue dress her hair in a bun covered by a sun hat with pink tinted sunglasses.

"Good morning Athrun" a blonde girl beside Lacus also greeted with a happy smile, her bangs were clipped and she was wearing a sleeveless lace top with dark pants and dark shades. Athrun was kind of shocked that Cagalli still smiled at him after their well... misunderstanding.

"Hi" Athrun softly greeted "Want to eat out?" he tried to act "cool". "No thanks, we have to get going" Cagalli politely rejected "Oh" Athrun answered in disappointment. "Jerk" Cagalli thought and pulled Lacus out of the shop and started walking away from the shop.

Before they were totally out of sight Athrun ran to them using his coordinator speed. He stopped a few feet infront of them. "What?" Cagalli asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice "Um... I..."Athrun started but unfortunately Cagalli interrupted him "If your not going to say anything better move out of our way!" she yelled at him, letting go of lacus arm.

Athrun grabbed Cagalli's wrist to avoid her from getting away "Athrun" Lacus whispered and watched the scene before her. "Cagalli! Why?" Athrun asked in a demanding voice "Why what?" Cagalli yelled at him wishing to avoid a conversation with him. "Do you believe in Mia? the imposter?" Athrun questioned "For your information I do!" Cagalli was angered "What's wrong with you Athrun?" Cagalli narrowed her eyes "Can't you accept that you are back in Zaft and that we are now enemies?"

He paused for a while "What does this do with Zaft?" he asked tightening his grip. But Cagalli already stopped struggling and turned to Lacus who was looking at the see and listening to them. "I'm the Representative of Orb" Cagalli started "Who fights for her country, and my country is now with the Atlantic Federation which means to fight against Zaft! which is you Athrun!" she yelled her reason and he quickly answered back "Then why did you agree with the treaty?" he yelled back "If you didn't leave on such short notice then you'd understand!" she yelled louder.

Athrun didn't answer "Now that your with Zaft again you'll really never understand" she softened her voice. "What do you mean I can't understand? Your decisions? Because I'm part of Zaft?" Athrun steadied his voice "Every thing I'm going through!" Cagalli quickly answered and started to struggle against his grip.

"Lacus what's happening" a brown haired coordinator asked the pink princess "Lets leave them Kira" Lacus softly commanded. Kira wasn't sure what to do but in the end he nodded in agreement.

Athrun's throat went dry he loosened his grip a little, then he found his voice "wha- what?"he asked in a low whisper "Athrun you should have left right after the war... because if you didn't like hanging around with naturals right?" she asked in a calmer voice she tried to hold back her tears. "How could you say that?" Athrun looked angered "I'm the one who to say that! After I left you almost got married!" but Athrun kept his voice steady "You'll never understand!" Cagalli yelled and fortunately escaped his grip.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Author: its short but in the next chapter I'll have a flashback of the continuation on this part. Dont worry the pairing will be AsuCaga I wanted a little more drama hehehe...


	3. search for the angel

Author: Before Cagalli got away there was more to the story... so here it is hope you enjoy!

Thanks to those who gave me reviews! And tips!

And the KxL pairing will come out soon!

Chapter 2 Search for the Angel

Flashback

"Athrun! How do you think a whole country would be convinced and reassured by an 18 year old ruler?" Cagalli's voice grew louder "That's why a political marriage had to be arranged!" she continued "Why can't you understand that?"

Athrun had a confused look, he knew this so called talk wasn't going anywhere so he had to let her go for now. He slowly loosened his grip and he watched as Cagalli Yula Attha run away.

End

Back at Archangel, Cagalli locked herself up in her room, crying her heart out saying between sobs things she gone through when he returned to Zaft "You jerk" she whispered.

Athrun's POV

As I board Minerva, the scent reminds me that Cagalli and I were enemies once again. I entered my room and went directly to the small table where my black laptop lay. I opened it, and went to check on the location of Archangel. I was unsure where it was but I was definite it started moving north of this city. I sighed I long to see Cagalli smile at me again.

End

After some time of thinking Athrun decided to talk to the Captian of Minerva about looking for Archangel. Talia Gladys sighed and allowed Athrun "If you've done your business we'll be in Suez" she told him and he saluted and and left the bridge.

"Athrun Zala, Savior launching!"

Savior flew across the Indian Ocean wishing that Archangel hasn't gone too far away.

"Where the heck are they?" the blue haired coordinator asked himself as he scanned the area.

Underwater, where the Archangel was safely hidden the radar beeped "Captain!" one of the crewmen called "Zaft unit approaching... Savior!".

"Athrun?" Kira asked himself

"What does he want?" Captain Ramius asked and turned to the ultimate coordinator "I'm not sure" Kira answered looking at the red unit on the screen. Then Cagalli enter the bridge and studied the red Zaft unit on the screen "Is that Athrun?" she asked and Milly nodded.

"Archangel... come in.." Athrun called from Savior but a bit unclear because of the static. "What do you want?" Cagalli asked. He didn't answer for a while "I want to talk" he finally answered. Everyone looked at Cagalli "I'll go meet him" she said then turned to Kira who nodded, he did know how to respect his sisters choices.

"Cagalli Yula Attha, Strike Rouge launching!"

Then Strike Rouge came out of the water startling Athrun.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked and Athrun's image was projected in the mobile suit's screen. "What do you want to talk about?" Cagalli asked again.

"I want to settle something..." Athrun answered

"Settle something?" Cagalli asked doubtfully, he nodded. Then Cagalli spotted an inhabited little island

"Okay then, lets talk in that island" she said and flew toward the island and savoir followed.

When they reached the island, they both went down their mobile suits both wearing civilian clothes.

When Cagalli saw him how she wanted to embrace him and cry. She bit her lips to restrain little tears to come "I'll be reasonable" she told herself. Athrun walked towards her and stopped a few feet away. "There are so many things I want to tell him" Cagalli thought, observing Athrun who sighed inward, he didn't know how to start the conversation.

"Something I need to know?" Cagalli asked. "Tell me what I dont understand" Athrun answered

"Uh?... well..." Cagalli started "Athrun... I know everything I did was against ideals but Orb wanted it! Specially the marriage..." she explained the last few words getting softer.

"I understand that" Athrun smiled "Then why were you so angry about my decisions?" Cagalli asked "Maybe at first I did misunderstand but I'll always understand you" he answered

"I'll help you" Athrun offered "Help me? Now? Now that your in Zaft?" she asked not believing the word she just heard "After everything... the war I will" he calmly answered but she backed a way a little not understanding him.

Cagalli was expecting like a "I'll leave Zaft" kind of answer "How about Mia?" she asked

"Her? oh... already left for her performances" Athrun answered like she meant nothing to him, not that Mia really did. "Oh" was all Cagalli could say

"Did you really think I'll be with her?" Athrun asked "Well?"

"Uh? well... no I mean... OF COURSE NOT!" she yelled out her answer "And there are way more other girls out there better than her"

"Your right" Athrun agreed and tried to stop himself from laughing.

Then he turned serious "Cagalli where do you think we stand?" he asked

"Us?" she frowned "I'm not sure anymore..."

"Is it because I'm in Zaft?" he asked. She thought for a while " No" she answered feeling tears in her eyes

"Then whats keeping us apart?" his curiosity was getting better of him

"Maybe its our choices or the fact that your a coordinator and I'm a natural leading Orb or maybe its just us..." she answered

Athrun was a bit shocked he took out something from his pocket and got Cagalli's hand and slipped in a ring. "Uh.. its..." Cagalli was lost for words "It's yours.. no one else could have it but you" he told her softly.

Now it was time for Cagalli to ask "How about you Athrun? where do you think we stand?"

"First you must understand my chioce of returning to Zaft" he answered but Cagalli cutted in "You joined again because you were worried about PLANTs I don't think it was about helping Orb" he said "What else have I to understand? she asked

"You should understand me!" Athrun stiffened his voice "Tell me what I should understand?" she also stiffened her voice "What does this have to do with Zaft?"

"Because Zaft is where I am right now!" he answered

Cagalli was was about to object but thought better of it "Do you really care about me then Athrun?" she asked taking a step nearer.

END

What do you guys think?

The Kira Lacus special is coming up dedicated to MyouseiSeed who wanted the part and some friends of mine!


	4. Life

Author: I'll have the flashback in this chapter

Jenniferseedlover: We'll see if he really cares

Myouseiseed: The KiraLacus scenes will come out really soon! I just need more inspirations

Asga: I like to hanging stories hehe… I'll try to slow it down

Chapter 3 Life

So many things has happened, and at last the war is over. Everyone has already settled down Kira and Lacus are already married for five years so are Cagalli and Athrun.

"Miss Cagalli" a maid called "Mr. Zala has arrived" she said.

Athrun Zala appeared and the maid left, "Hi" he greeted casually, Cagalli acknowledged his presence with a nod.

"Where's Cathrin?" the blonde princess asked "She's playing in the room" he answered and walked towards her to get a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you done working?" Athrun asked and Cagalli nooded "Let's go out for dinner then" Athrun suggested

"Ok… just wait for us get ready" she answered with a smile and went out of the room. She climbed up the stairs on the way to their room, the room she and Athrun shares the room of their five year old daughter was also in there but was in another room of their room. (if you get what I mean). She opened the door and saw a little girl busy playing with a striped haro.

"Cathrin" she softly called, quickly the girl faced Cagalli ad stood up running to her mother "Mommy!" she called hugging her mother.

"We have to get ready now were going to eat dinner outside" Cagalli patted her head.

Cathrin was a five year old girl with shoulder length silky blue hair a bit lighter than Athrun's and has a pair of emerald eyes like her father. She was a calm girl but was always stubborn and has really, really loud voice like Cagalli.

Her hair was tied to a neat ponytail and she was wearing a light yellow dress. Cagalli was wearing a sleeveless lace top and dark pant.

They both went down the stairs Cagalli holding the little girls hand but when Cathrin saw her father she called out and dived in his open arms "Father" she called. "You like your new haro?" Athrun asked and Cathrin nodded.

They rode in Athrun's black sports car. "Mom where are we going?" the curious girl asked "I don't know lets just see where your Father takes us" Cagalli answered.

In a few more minutes Athrun parked across an Italian restaurant, they entered and sat down all busy looking at the menu.

Soon enough they ordered "So how's school?" Athrun asked "It's fun! Me and Akira are classmates!" Cathrin answered. "How's Orb doing?" Athrun turned to Cagalli

"Well its doing fine except that they already released Yunna" Cagalli sighed.

Yunna Roma Seiran really caused a lot of trouble to Cagalli and Athrun but in the end he got arrested.

Flashback

"Cagalli you have to reconsider your marriage with that Zala!" Yunna hissed

It was only five weeks until Cagalli and Athrun would get married and knowing Cagalli Yula Attha she wouldn't cancel the wedding at any cause.

"No" she hissed back. Then Yunna took a knife and cut Cagalli's back she screamed, alarming the security guards and of course Alex Dino.

Athrun's blood was boiling the past days Cagalli has received abuses from this bastard he couldn't take it anymore. But since he was a member of the council he cant be killed yet. So he was just placed behind bars.

END

"Lets not talk about that" Cagalli said and Athrun nodded.

Soon their food arrived and they ate in a comfortable silence. After eating they went home laughing and giggling on their ride home.

"Bed time" Cagalli announced and helped Cathrin change, as soon as the little girl hit her pillows she started to doze off.

Athrun and Cagalli also got ready for bed, after changing they climbed in the bed they share.

"Night" Cagalli said kissing the cheek of the blue haired coordinator.

"Night" he also said and kissed her cheek.

After a while Cagalli faced Athrun, she saw him staringat the ceiling. "What are you thinking about?" she asked "Do you still remember that day on the island the last war?" he asked and Cagalli nodded. "Well I was thinking about that" he informed her.

Flashback

"Do you really care about me?" Cagalli asked looking strait in his eyes, taking a step nearer him.

He didn't answer; he was searching her eyes for something.

Then he spoke "I did, I do and I will always care for you" he said with much love, his lips forming to a smile only for Cagalli and no one else.

After hearing his words she searched his eyes for doubts or lie she found none, she gave up. She dived into his arms, and he welcomed her, hugging her tightly. She broke down pouring all her tears

END

"Well do you still care about me? About us?" she asked already knowing the answer

"Of course more than anything in this world" he quickly answered turning and looking at her angelic face.

She snuggled nearer, taking in his scent and they both fell into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning…

"Mommy…" Cagalli heard a voice which definitely belonged to Cathrin. "Cagalli" she also heard a call from Athrun. She thought she was dreaming so she budge. Until someone shook her. She slowly opened her yes and adjusted them to the bright light in her room "What time is it?" Cagalli sleepily asked '9:45" Athrun answered

"What!" Cagalli screamed jumping out of bed and dashed straight to the bathroom and took a quick shower and changed. "After a quick breakfast she went to work bidding goodbye to both Athrun and Cathrin.

"Bye Athrun… bye Cathrin" the blonde princess waved and entered her limo, she had to attend a meeting lasting the whole morning.

It was already 2:00pm and Cagalli didn't even bother to have lunch, she just buried herself in paperwork and locked the room so no one can disturb her.

It was already dinner time and Athrun was worried sick about Cagalli, he knocked on her office door "I wish she'd give me a key to this room" he thought. "Cagalli!" he called

"In a while" she shouted for whoever the one knocking "Have some dinner" Athrun said "Okay… In a while" she answered her eyes still on the documents.

"Dad?" Cathrin tugged Athrun's pants "Nope your mom isn't coming out yet" Athrun answered and sighed.

Five hours later…

It was now 11:35 and the princess of Orb was still inside her office, now Athrun was really getting worried about her health. He was about to bang the door when it opened, revealing the Cagalli rubbing her eyes.

"Well at last the princess of Orb is finally out" he said jokingly and Cagalli playfully punched his arm.

"I'm sleepy" Cagalli said soon followed by a yawn. She noticed that Athrun was already in his pajamas and probably Cathrin was already asleep three hours ago.

They both went to their room and Cagalli took a quick shower and changed. She climed beside Athrun and quickly dozed off.

The next day…

"Bye mom!" Cathrin waved as she entered the car, Athrun and Cathrin was visiting Kira and Lacus. "Bye" Cagalli also waved. Cagalli also had to go to a cabinet meeting, she sighed she wasn't in the mood for meetings.

Her meeting ended after lunch, she grabbed a salad and was about to enter her limo when the rain began pouring. She enjoyed the rain soaking her clothes but she didn't mind, soon she entered her limo riding back to her mansion.

When she got home she forgot to change and went to her air conditioned office and started working.

About an hour later a maid knocked on her office surprisingly the office door wasn't locked. The maid took liberty and entered to see Representative Attha was on the floor. Quickly the maid called a doctor "She has a high fever" the doctor told the maid and left.

Cagalli was brought to her room and a maid called Athrun's cell phone.

"Hello?" Athrun picked up the phone

"Um… Mr. Zala I called to inform you that representative Attha has a high fever and is not doing well" the maid informed Athrun.

"Eh? Okay I'm on my way" he finished in a hurry and hanged up "Lacus I'll leave Cathrin, something happened to Cagalli she's sick" Athrun hurriedly explain and rode his car back to his house.

He slowly opened their room and went inside to check on his overworking wife. She sat beside Cagalli who was breathing fast and her skin very pale.

He went to the bathroom and got a random towel and washed it with hot water, he went out of the bathroom and placed the warm towel on Cagalli's forehead.

Then Cagalli slowly opened her eyes, she saw Athrun looking at her worriedly "Athrun" she softly called.

He sighed in relief "What happened to you?" he asked

She nervously laughed "I got myself soaked in the rain and entered an air conditioned room and I forgot to change" she explained

Then he started to lecture her about her health and stuff when something struck Cagalli "Where's Cathrin?" she asked

"I let her stay over at Kira's" he answered

Athrun laid beside her, "You know you might catch my fever" Cagalli worriedly warned

"I don't get sick" he proudly answered

"Get some rest" Cagalli told him and hugged one of his arm.

END

Next Chapter: Memories

Athrun and Cagalli remember memories of life (with humor)

Author: So what do you think?

KxL will come very soon! Keep reading!

Thank you to all!


	5. Memories

Author: Thanks for the reviews! Very appreciated!

Thanks to:

Cottongreentea: I don't like to write about the war

HimeHikari: Yup! married

Animegirlfan: Thanks!

Jenniferseedlover: Thanks!

Myouseiseed: Thanks a lot!

Yoriko Yuri: I know you've been waiting for the KxL but you have to wait!

If I missed a reviewer I'm sorry!

But I thank you for reviewing!

The KxL will come after the chapter after this… sorry… lost of inspiration…

* * *

Chapter 4 Memories

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes, adjusting them to the light in her room. Then she looked at the clock beside her.

"5:00" she read, then she looked beside her, much to her surprise Athrun was still sleeping peacefully.

She looked at his resting state, his features all calm and relaxed. She brushed away the bangs covering his eyes. "He looks to innocent" Cagalli whispered to herself.

Then Athrun faced her in his sleep, suddenly his eye lids slowly opened "Your up early" he said in a tone full of sleepiness.

"Go back to sleep" she told him as she placed a hand on his cheek. "Feeling better?" he asked touching her forehead "Still sick" he concluded.

Athrun was about to get up when Cagalli stopped her "Its still early" she said in a quite irresistible tone making Athrun lay down beside her again.

A comfortable silence occurred for a while when Cagalli broke it hugging one of Athrun's arm "Lets talk" she suggested. Athrun buried half of his face in her hair, picking up the slight scent of lavender. "Hm? About what?" Athrun asked.

"Memories" she told him "Remember the day we came back to Orb after the war?" Cagalli asked

"Of course! You slapped me twice!" he told her but not moving his face from her hair

"Serves you right!" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And remember the time I told you I was pregnant?" she asked and slightly giggled at the memory.

Flashback

2 months after they were married…

Cagalli came home with a big smile on her face, not something you see everyday. She entered her house with two bags full of chocolate on each hand. She quickly went up her room to find Athrun Zala sitting on the couch and watching tv.

"Hey" Cagalli called. Athrun turned to see a beautiful yet an unusual smile on her face. Cagalli embraced him "Guess what?" she excitedly asked.

"I wonder what happened." Athrun thought. What Cagalli told him next caught him off guard.

"I'm… pregnant!" she announced

It took Athrun Zala the great ace pilot of Zaft 30 minutes before interpreting what his wife just said and he had a unbelievable confused, happy and weird look on his face which made Cagalli laugh so hard that night!

END

"I was startled!" Athrun defended himself placing back his head on is pillow.

"And remember that day and night you were craving for chocolates?" Athrun asked "And you mood swings were deadly" he joked.

Flashback

"I feel like eating chocolates" Cagalli told herself. Then she went to the nearby convenient store and bought herself two bags full of chocolates.

Later that night Cagalli started aving mood swings and it was sort of driving poor Athrun crazy so he had to call Lacus.

"Hello?" a sweet voice answered the phone

"Hi Lacus…" Athrun greeted rather nervously

"Hi Athrun how are you?" she asked

"I'm fine… Uh? Can I ask you something?" he asked

"Sure anything" Lacus answered

"Well Cagalli is… a bit… you know…" Athrun was lost for words he wasn't sure how to describe his wife's actions that night.

"Its just mood swing don't worry just go easy on her" Lacus told Athrun who thanked her and hanged up.

He took Lacus' advice until he can't help it any longer "You know if you keep eating those you'll get fat" he joked.

And Cagalli shot her most scary death glare ever. And as for Athrun he regret ever saying that.

END

"That night was as living nightmare" Athrun joked and Cagalli playfully slapped his other arm "Shut up!"

Then suddenly she giggled again "Remember your birthday three years ago?" she asked

Flashback

"Its time for your cake!" Dearka happily announced as Cagalli brought out two layers of cake. Unfortunately she tripped right infront of Athrun and…

SPLAT!

The chocolate cake smashed right into Athrun's face! Everyone was silent until Dearka and Yzak started laughing their head out.

"I'm sorry" Cagalli apologized helping Athrun up "I'll go clean up first" he said.

"I'll come to" Cagalli offered. As they went up the stairs Athrun spoke "The cake is really good" he complimented, liking the icing on his lips.

"Well it better be " Cagalli warned

END

"Well that cake was sure good" Athrun complimented, remembering the sweet vanilla icing.

"Cagalli, remember Cathrin's first word?" Athrun asked

Flashback

Athrun was waiting by the staircase as Cagalli was walking down with the two year old Cathrin in her arm, then suddenly Cathrin blurted out the word.

"HAROOOO!"

Both Cagalli and Athrun were shocked

"Again Cathrin?" Athrun managed to ask

The little girl obediently repeated the word she said "Harooo!"

"You want a haro?" Cagalli asked, dumbfounded

Without even knowing the meaning of the word the little girl nodded her head and Athrun dashed straight to the study room to create another haro!

END

"Haro…" Cagalli said then giggled softly when Athrun's mobile phone beeped

"Who is it?" Cagalli asked

"It's a message from Kira, he says he's on his way here" Athrun said and got up

"I'll wait for him downstairs while you get some rest" Athrun told the sick blonde girl and headed for the bathroom and changed then went down to wait for Kira.

Little did he know that Cagalli was with a very dangerous person….

* * *

Author: So how was it? Don't forget to review! I know I haven't updated for a while hehehe…

There a new story actually 10 drabbles under one title if you want to see the ten titles at once check my lj its there.


	6. Imposter Attack

Author: Thanks for all your reviews! Anyways the mysterious dude isn't Yuuna!

Chapter 5 Imposter Attack

* * *

Not long after Athrun left, the door opened again. Cagalli expecting it to be Atrhun sat up and smiled but soon it her smile vanished.

"Who are you?" Cagalli asked she was looking at someone who looked surprisingly like her.

"Me? Oh I am Cagalli Zala" the mysterious intruder said

"Impossible" Cagalli whispered to herself

"Like my new look Attha?" the girl asked using Attha as CAgalli's last name as if she isn't married yet.

"Who are you?" asked the shocked and scared blonde girl

"Stupid naturals! My name is Mia Campbell I believe we have met before but I want to be called Mrs. Zala" she said in her unforgettable ugly high pitched voice while reaching for her gun.

------------------------------------

"Where's Kira?" Athrun asked himself

Then a car honked it was Kira's black convertible.

"Hey" Kira greeted then Cathrin, Lacus and Akira came out from the car. Cathrin ran and hugged her father.

-----------------------------------

"What do you want Mia?" Cagalli asked

"Well I thought you would have guessed already" Mia smirked "All I want is Athrun" she said

"You wont be able to get him" Cagalli hissed

"Well I can if I'll kill you" Mia laughed

"Damn, great timing you really came when I'm sick and weak" Cagalli mentally cursed herself for being sick

Mia slowly walked towards Cagalli while Cagalli backed away.

"You know you could run away and save yourself" Mia said with a smile on her ugly face

"And give Athrun to you? No way!" Cagalli yelled

"We'll have it your way" Mia shrugged pointing the gun towards Cagalli as she walked even closer to the armless girl.

Cagalli was so scared that she'll never she her love ones again. Mia pressed the cold metal of the gun against Cagalli's neck, she was pinned to the bed board

"Say your prayers" Mia smiled evily

-------------------------------

"So how's Cagalli?" Kira asked as they slowly and casually walked up the huge staircase.

"Daddy can Akira and I watch TV downstairs?" Cathrin asked

"Sure" Athrun answered as he watched his daughter together with his nephew go back downstairs then they proceeded climbing the stairs.

-------------------------------

"You really want to die?" Mia asked pressing the gun harder against Cagalli's neck

"Better than running away and giving Athrun to you!" she said slightly smiling

"Then say goodbye!" Mia was about to pull the trigger.

-------------------------------

Athrun and Kira was already near Cagalli's room only a few more steps when

"Ahhhhh!" Cagalli screamed

Alarmed, Athrun and Kira sprinted towards Cagalli's room while Lacus went to check on the children.

The guys came just in time before Mia triggered her gun.

"Cagalli!" Athrun called entering their room and saw two blonde girls.

"Athrun!" the fake Cagalli ran to Athrun "She tried to kill me so I had to defend myself" Mia cried crocodile tears, pointing to the real Cagalli who was breathing hardly and sweating.

Kira then swatted Mia away from Athrun and shoved her violently against the wall. Once Mia wasn't clinging around Athrun anymore, Athrun ran beside his wife while Kira punched Mia.

"Cagalli" Athrun hugged her and felt her trembling body.

"How dare you!" Kira barked "First you dress like Lacus then my sister?" Kira asked demandingly and got Mia's gun.

"And who are you to ask me about that?" Mia acted tough but she was really so scared.

Out of nowhere Athun knocked her unconscious. "Kira please take her to the police" Athrun asked.

"Sure, I was already planning too and I'll get my answers" Kira agreed and carried Mia out of the couples room.

Once again Athrun hugged Cagalli. "I'm sorry" he whispered hugging her tighter like they haven't seen each other for years.

"I was so scared" Cagalli confessed as she cried in Athrun's arms (was that a bit OOC?). "It's alright" Athrun said soothing his wife and saying sweet works to make her calm down.

After Cagalli had calmed down Kira entered. "So how's my little sister?" Kira tried to ligten the atmosphere.

"Big sister Kira!" Cagalli corrected. "And I'm just fine" she answered

"Good thing that Athrun and Kira was nearby" the songstress said and Cagalli nodded.

"So Lacus is requesting to sleep over here" Kira said and Cagalli nooded "Sure".

"So we'll come back later I have to go to the station where they are holding Mia" Kira said and exited the room with Lacus.

"You hungry?" Athrun asked

"A bit" Cagalli answered

"I'll get some food then" Athrun volunteered and got up when Cagalli tugged his shirt.

"I'll come with you" she said a bit worried to be left alone.

"Your sure your okay?" Athrun asked and Cagalli slightly nooded and they both went down to eat.

The children were busy watching TV and playing video games that they didn't even notice Athrun and Cagalli.

"That event earlier gave me a heart attack" Cagalli said munching on her sandwich.

"It drained all my blood" Athrun said also munching on his sandwich

'I'm always a pain" Cagalli whispered

"But I'll always be here to protect you" Athrun also whipered and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, I wouldn't know what would happen to me if you… you know" Athrun said

"Me too, I wouldn't know what I'd do when your not by me side anymore" Cagalli rested her head on Athrun's shoulder. "I love you too".

* * *

Author: So how was it? Cagalli is a bit OOC right? But had to do it… by the way next chapter is more on Kira and Lacus like I promised but don't expect it to come as early as next week.

Have you guys read my one-shot? Forever by your side? Its an AxC and I'm planning to make a sequel out of that entitled: Missing Memories but it isn't mixed with fantasy anymore more on the general kind of fic.

Keep the reviews coming! Yumiko Kida

a.k.a. Yuki


	7. Check the Time

Author: Thanks for all your reviews!

* * *

Chapter 6 Check the time

"How was it?" Lacus asked about what happened in the station earlier with Mia.

"Mia was sent to the mental hospital" Kira sighed "She had gone mad" he explained

"Good thing that Cagalli was safe" Lacus smiled at her husband

"Indeed" Kira agreed as he slipped his arms around Lacus' waist

"Its been a while since we danced" Lacus pointed out and Kira nodded

"We should tell Cagalli to hold a ball one of these days" Kira suggested as the couple started to sway in an imaginary beat.

"Is Akira already asleep?" the brunette father asked

"Yes, I guess he was tired with playing with Cathrin all day" Lacus softly giggled.

"I'm glad that I met you" Kira whispered

"Me too, I'm very glad" Lacus said leaning her head on Kira's chest as they stopped dancing and stood still for a while.

"Let's get some rest" Kira said and they both climed to bed

"Night Lacus" he said and kissed her cheek

"Good night to you too" she closed her eyes then felt a pair of arms around her waist

"I love you" Kira whispered

"I love you too Kira, from the bottom of my heart" Lacus whispered back, facing him and fell asleep.

-------------------------

Cagalli came out from Cathrin's room which was connected to the room she shared with Athrun.

Cagalli quietly walked to the bed, checking if Athrun is already asleep. Seeing his eyes closed she presumed that he was already asleep.

Cagalli didn't feel like sleeping yet so she sat down on one of the chairs hear the window, gazing out the sky filled with stars as thoughts filled her mind.

She sighed involuntarily, some of her thoughts making her depressed.

"What are you thinking about?" Athrun asked

Cagalli jumped a bit and looked behind her, she didn't know that Athrun was already there.

"Sorry did I wake you?" she asked

"I wasn't sleeping, just resting my eyes" Athrun answered "So what were you thinking?" he asked again

"Many different things… like the war" she answered

"What about the war?" Athrun asked, looking at Cagalli who was staring at the sky

Cagalli looked at him and stood up, headed for the bed. Athrun followed and say beside her.

"I wonder what would have happed if you have killed me then?" Cagalli asked out of the blue.

Athrun was shocked "Why suddenly think of that?" he asked

"I don't know" Cagalli sighed, a small frown on her face "I wonder what would have happed if things turned out that way?" she asked herself

"Cagalli…" Athrun softly called, asking himself why she is acting like this.

"I hate the war Athrun" she said "It destroyed a lot… it destroyed the people"

"We all hated the war… but people were stubborn they wouldn't admit their mistakes and end the fight" Athrun bitterly smiled "No one liked it" he added, embracing Cagalli.

"What's the matter?" he asked and closed his eyes, keeping her close to him as she leaned her head on his chest.

Cagalli slowly shook her head "Promise me something" she said

"Anything" Athrun quickly replied

"That you'll never leave me"

"I promise" Athrun said as they both lay down the bed and fell asleep.

----------------------

Athrun slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clocked beside the bed, it read 3:45. He woke up quite early. Telling himself that he needed tome time to rest he concluded it wouldn't hurt to sleep for another hour. He was about to close his eyes again when he felt something odd.

He looked at his other side, thinking of seeing Cagalli but there was no one beside him anymore. He checked the clock again, maybe he got the time mixed up but the clock just moved for a minute it was currently 3:46.

Athrun got up, and went to look over at Cathrin's room and see if she suddenly woke up and woken Cagalli.

He slowly turned the knob of his daughters room, no sign of Cagalli just his daughter sleeping peacefully.

"Where is she?" Athrun asked himself as he went in the bathroom and took a shower and changed.

----------------------

Kira and Lacus were already awake, they were awake as early as 3:30 to enjoy the cool breeze and the stars early morning.

"You woke up really early today" Kira said as he kissed Lacus

"I'm not the only one who woke up early" Lacus giggled and hugged Kira

"The stars are beautiful" she said

"But they aren't as beautiful as you" Kira whispered, sliping an arm around Lacus waist

"I'm must be a very lucky person" Kira said and smiled

"And I'm sure Akira is also a very lucky person" Lacus smiled back "To have such a great father"

"And a very lovely and loving mother" Kira added kissing Lacus' forehead

------------------------------

"Cagalli?" Athrun softly called as he checked Cagalli's office but no sign of her then he checked the dinning room and still no Cagalli, now he was getting really worried.

And then he found her in the garden, silently walking towards her the time is currently 4:30 took Athrun some time before he found his princess.

Athtun stopped a few feet away from Cagalli who seem to have not noticed him.

Athrun was observing her, she was sitting near the flower bed filled with white lilies and some other colorful flowers. She seemed to be in deep thought then Athrun realized what she was wearing.

She was only wearing a nightgown (wow!). Quickly he walked closer and wrapped his sweated around Cagalli.

The blonde girl turned around and saw Athrun who looked rather unpleased.

"Why are you here?" he asked

"It's my house" she answered

Athrun twitched an eyebrow "Why so early?" he asked

"I didn't feel like sleeping again" she answered not bothering to look at him

"You know what time it is?" he asked and she shrugged

"What's the matter?" he asked settling down beside her

"Nothing" she answered trying to avoid the questions and his gaze

"Spill it" he softly demanded

"I don't remember a law that says it's a crime to go to the garden early in the morning" Cagalli replied

"I never said that you were doing a crime" Athrun wisely said

"But your implying it" Cagalli fought back her back still facing him

Athrun frowned "Tell me" he demanded more sternly

Now Cagalli faced him

-------------------------

"Kira I'm going down" Lacus told her husband

"Cooking?" Kira asked as he slipped out of the bathroom drying his hair

"I want Cagalli to have a nicer meal this morning" Lacus replied

"I bet she is still asleep" Kira smirked at the thought of his sister who he whole heartedly knew wasn't a morning person

Then suddenly Akira woke up

"Good Morning" he greeted sleepily

"Good Morning Akira" Lacus greeted as she hugged her son and Kira patted his head.

"Mom, Dad can you tell me a story?" he asked

"Well…" Lacus smiled "I'll just have to make breakfast a bit later" she thought

"Sure honey" she told her son as she and Kira told little Akira funny stories.

"Dad can you tell me how you and mom met?" Akira asked and Kira felt embarrassed. His meeting with lacus isn't really your daily normal meeting.

It was more like embarrassing to have to tell your son that Lacus actually saw him cry on their first meeting.

"How about another story?" Kira asked trying really hard to make an excuse but then little Akira was really persistent and it was already 4:55

"Why does he have to know?" Kira asked himself as he started to pale a bit as he listened to Lacus tell the story of their meetings as Akira laughed and enjoyed himself.

---------------------

Cagalli faced Athrun, his features weren't as calm as they usually are. His smile wasn't there and his eyes were quite frightening.

"I have my problems okay!" she slightly raised her voice making Athrun notice that she didn't like the look on his face and she turned away again.

Athrun's features soften

"Tell me… I'll listen" he said wrapping his arms around Cagalli's waist making sure that she'll feel warm.

"I feel… insecure" she said in a whisper

"Insecure of what?" he asked

"Of my feelings… and your feelings towards me" she said her voice filled with pain

Athrun was shocked but of course he wasn't going to let her off like that.

"Why is she suddenly feeling this way?" he asked himself

"Don't get me wrong Athrun, I'm more than sure than I can be that I love you" she said looking at him with pleading eyes that was telling him she was telling the whole truth.

A tear fell from Cagalli's eye, she snuggled closer to Athrun and held on him like her life depended on it and Athrun made sure that she'd be safe.

They'll talk about this. But not know because know he was needed by Cagalli.

------------------------

Lacus already finished cooking breakfast and turned to look at Kira sitting in the table with Akira.

This family sure are morning people.

Lacus sat beside Kira and placed a plate of food in front of him and Akira.

Lacus slightly kissed Kira and sat beside him taking her breakfast

"Aren't you going to wake Cagalli ang Cathrin up yet?" Kira asked "And I think Athrun is still sleeping" Kra added

"Let them, they must be tired" Lacus said as she took a bite from her French toast and ate her egg.

"I really am the luckiest man alive" Kira said as he planted a kiss on Lacus' lips and resumed eating.

"Ewwwww…" Akira commented and Kira and Lacus slightly laughed as they enjoyed the meal that Lacus made.

"Nothing could make me more happy than my angel and our wonderful son" Kira thought.

END

* * *

Author: I know its sudden that everything happened so fast specially with Athrun and Cagalli but as you read the following chapters you will understand why this is happening.

Yuki will appreciate all your reviews!

I have another story in mind

_**Never Ending War**_

_**A story about Angels and Demons, who fought for peace and now they had achieved it but will it last forever?**_

_**Athrun and his sister, Carrin are neither angel or demon but the children of a black beast and a divine creature are the only hope after all the other hybrids have been brutally killed. **_

_**Cagalli and the others hide in a land called Mystica to save Athrun and Carrin from being killed by the pure-breeds. And in their stay they find a prophecy that would bring true peace to both Eternal and Genesis, but a sacrifice has to e made by a hybrid… **_

_**With only Athrun and Carrin left as hybrids in all Eternal and Genesis who is it that will be sacrificed? Who will turn back? And who will survive?**_

_**Pairings start in the first chapter…**_

_**AxC, KxL, SxS and many others…**_

_**Look forward to read Never Ending War…**_


End file.
